


BITE

by DonTomcat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTomcat/pseuds/DonTomcat
Summary: The year is 1888. While London is being terrorized by a serial killer, a rural town nearby has a much more lethal monster to deal with. And there is just one young woman left from a once large family of vampire hunters who is trying to protect the people she cares about. But she underestimated this particular creature's charms.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	BITE

You had sworn to dedicate your life to guarding the people living in your town from a danger that most of them weren't even aware of. Most of them only learned about this plague when they were face to face with it, and then it would be too late for them. They would be torn apart by the throat within seconds or worse, if they survived somehow, they'd turn into one of these creatures and forget who they had been, who would be waiting for them to return at home, all they'd know from then on would be their insatiable thirst for blood. In fact, becoming a vampire hunter was not your choice. But your entire family had made it their legacy to protect their little community as best as they could. Unfortunately, by now you were the only one left. The disease was spreading and it had cost your family their lives, one by one. You couldn't just refuse to continue what they had given their life for. You owed them and the people around you that much, even if nobody was aware of the sacrifices you and your family had made.

Recently you had somehow wiped out a clan of four vampires, and you were hoping that you could catch a break, that there would be no new creatures choosing your small town as their personal buffet. But within the last few weeks three people disappeared, and two more corpses had been found in a side alley, mangled, their eyes displaying the terror they had to witness in the last seconds of their fragile lives. That meant another one of these creatures had found this place and decided to get comfortable here. 

The problem was always finding out who to keep tabs on, because lately, many new people came to this town to start a new, peaceful life. During the day, these creatures would look and act just like any other person. They would also be more vulnerable, but there would be no way to instantly tell who was avoiding the sunlight, since the sun isn't fatal for vampires, at best it only gives them a slight headache. Your best course of action was staking out at night and hoping you'd run into the beast while it was on the hunt. But all those night shifts within the last few weeks were starting to wear you down. You were beginning to grow weaker and more frustrated with every night that passed, sometimes even hoping for the creature to kill more frequently, so you could catch it and get this over with. But it seemed like it was a very careful and calculated monster. The kill count was not suspicious to anyone else, it was just being blamed on stray wolves. But you knew better. And you had to keep trying to protect your people, even if you'd collapse from exhaustion. 

Like every night, you were roaming the streets, trying to find the walking disease. Your steps were quiet and your breath was steady and then, quite far away, you saw him. 

A well-dressed, tall man with neatly styled hair, unsuspiciously but very closely following a man dressed in rags. You thought you knew the guy who was being followed, if you were correct, he was a former florist who had lost his wife to one of the monsters and subsequently, his mind too. Now he was nothing but a poor drunk, pitied by everybody. You started walking at a faster pace to catch up to the two men, but you were still too far away and when you saw them make a turn into a side alley you started running. You couldn't let him take another life, especially not when you were so close to preventing it. 

Just as you made it to the alley, you heard a scream, a body being thrown on the concrete and then an animalistic slurping noise. Your heart sunk to your stomach when you came face to face with the grotesque scene in front of you. Although this was not the first time you had to witness this, you never got used to it. Disgust shot through your body, directly followed by fear and adrenaline. After checking the alley you realized that you had the monster cornered, so you remained silent, hoping to get closer to him, within killing range, without him noticing your presence, but just when you took another step towards him and the already lifeless body, he stopped drinking. "I guess you finally found me." His voice sounded silky and seductive, but you knew that was just a facade, a way to lure in his victims.

He slowly straightened himself up and turned around. Your breath hitched in your throat. He looked so… innocent? You almost laughed at yourself for choosing that word in your mind, because you were looking at a monster, covered in somebody else’s blood. But there was something so angelic about his facial features... and then he had the audacity to smile at you. A wide grin, with perfect teeth - covered in blood and with his victim's flesh on them - but still perfect. 

"So nice to finally make your acquaintance, my lady. You've been very close to me so many times, I've felt your presence very often. That must have been tiring, trying to find me every night, I apologize for that. I am kind of flattered though, I've never been courted so persistently. My name is Yunho, by the way. I feel like an introduction is the least I owe you now." The creature extended his hand and your eyes were glued to it in terror. There was blood everywhere. He was playing with you, trying to push your buttons and you knew it. 

You instinctively shook your head, trying to clear your mind from the fog he was infecting it with, trying to remember why you came here. Your hand tightened around the wooden stake you had been holding this whole time and you were determined to pierce his heart with it. Struggling to remember your training, you tried to avoid his eyes but then you felt his bloody, sticky fingers around your jaw, forcing you to face him. Then you locked eyes with him. This was when you knew you were doomed. 'Never look into their eyes'.... Your father's words rang in your ears, but it was too late. 'If you fail, you die. So do not fail, Annie.'

A tear rolled down your cheek when you felt your grip around the stake loosen. This monster had already taken control and your body was surrendering, although every fiber in you was trying to resist. "You're feisty, still fighting me. Why don’t you just let go, make it easier for both of us? Come on, sweetheart. I don't want you to suffer too much. Just give up. I'll make it quick, I promise." His sugar coated words seeped into you too easily and you heard the stake drop to the floor. "...no…", you managed to whisper, knowing that this was your death sentence. 

Then, way too fast, you were shoved against the wall of the alley, Yunho's blood soaked clothes pressing against you. He was looming over you, one of his hands softly grazing your cheek, wiping your spilled tear off, while the other was resting on your waist. "You've resisted longer than anyone before. If I had a hat, I would tip it. Can I ask for your name? Just out of curiosity." You didn't want to reply to him, but it was like he was forcing you to speak. You felt like you were going to puke, the more you tried to fight him, until you couldn't anymore. "I-... I am Annie." "Mmmmh… Annie. A sweet name, fitting for a sweet lady like you. Well, Annie, if you're religious, I'd suggest you say your last prayer. And then perhaps… close your eyes. I promised I'll take you out as fast and as painless as possible and I intend to keep that promise. I'm not a sadistic monster, you know." The way he said your name sent an unfamiliar tingle through your body and you shivered. He must've felt it, since he was pressed so tightly against you. 

Yunho tilted his head and a small giggle left his mouth. "Oh darling… Do you think that now is a fitting time for arousal? That is adorable. What about your morals? You surely think I'm an evil monster and... there's a corpse right here. I'm covered in his blood. Why are you reacting like this to me? That is very questionable, Annie."

With every word he spoke you inhaled more of his scent which didn't help your body's strange response to him. "You… You're influencing me. This is not me. I don't want this. I don't." You were quietly mumbling this, more to yourself, when you heard his soft laughter again. "My dear, I've stopped influencing you as soon as you told me your name. This is all you." You didn't even realize that as he was speaking, his hand was snaking down your waist towards your thigh, sending strange shockwaves through you. You felt an unfamiliar heat pooling between your legs. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. 

"Do you know hard you're making it for me to not fuck you right now? You smell so delicious." He was whispering this into your left ear, emphasizing the word 'fuck' by grinding his bulge into your crotch. You couldn't help but moan at the friction. "Please… I don't want to die… please.", was all you managed to say. Yunho nudged his nose against your ear and let out a groan. "...Fine. You can thank this poor fool here that I'm not really hungry anymore anyway. But I'm definitely not letting you run off and I will also not fuck and kill you like some harlot in the gutter either. It's against my morals." He grabbed your jaw again and looked into your eyes. "Be a good girl and sleep. I'll decide what I'll do with you later."

And then you passed out.


End file.
